Gheegur
Time limit: 7 days |buying price coin = 5,000 |selling sleeping = 3,750 |selling awake = 1,670,761 |placement xp = 1 }} Description The Gheegur was the 10th Wublin to be released. It was first teased in the Wublin Island trailer, and then officially released on August 26, 2016. The Gheegur has cream-colored fur on its head, paws, neck, and at the lower body. Its upper body is yellow with lime green highlights. It has four tubes sticking out of its shoulders (two at each shoulder), three lime green toes and fingers, lime green spikes on its hump, lime green eyes with emerald green irises, and its segmented lower jaw has pipes that, while it may look it, do not connect to its main body. Song The Gheegur plays an alto saxophone for the majority of its first track, ending in a duet between an alto melodica and alto saxophone, ending in the alto melodica playing. Its second track consists of a tenor saxophone, again dueting between two sounds for the end of the track. How to play (piano, alto sax): C, Eb, f#, f# f# G. C, Eb, f#, f# f# Eb. (repeat 1 more time) (now, add high c, c c c# when at f's and EB, Then High C, c c A#. Then after, play the higher part when it would be played.) Tenor Sax: (lower octave) c, c, Eb, f. Eb f Eb c. c, c, Eb f. Eb f (G and Eb).c, c, Eb, f. Eb f Eb c Eb. c, c, Eb f Eb f Eb f (G and Eb) (Note: This was written in the correct key for the Gheegur on Wublin Island.) Earning rate The Gheegur, like all other Wublins, will produce coins, diamonds, food, and shards, but at no specified rate. Powering Up The allotted time to fill a in order to activate is 7 days. If the inventory is not completed in the time the resets to an empty statue and all eggs inside are lost. Strategy Unfortunately, none of the Monsters live on Plant or Cold Island. Breed all of the Riffs on Air Island (recommended to use Rare Riff + Riff or PomPom + Toe Jammer), breed all of the Scups on Air (after all Riffs have been zapped) and Water Island, breed all of the Pompoms on Air (after all Riffs have been zapped) and Earth Island, breed all Reedlings on Water and Earth Islands and breed all Cybops on Water and Earth Islands. It is recommended to already have a Riff, Reedling and any other 3-element monsters ready on Air, Water and Earth Islands respectively first, then zap these monsters into the Wublin. After that, zap all the remaining monsters within the time limit to wake up the Gheegur. Name origin It may come from Geiger counter, ghee gur pancakes, and a kind of butter known as "ghee". Geiger counter referenced in its description as a "counter" to monitor the time monsters spend near it, similar to radiation. Its color scheme and folds in its mid section look similar to pancakes, explaining that part. Its shoulders neck and head look similar to butter in shape and color, explaining why it's derived from the word ghee. It may also come from Hansruedi Giger, the artist who designed the xenomorph from the movie "Alien". Possible Monster Names To see all possible names for , see Monster Names. Notes * Like some other Wublins, it was teased with a puzzle revealing its name. It has been shown with this link. * The video teaser was posted at its actual release, rather than the logical sense of before the actual release. Teaser here. ** This trend continued with the rest of the Wublins. * The Gheegur is the first Wublin to require the formerly only non-Fire Natural Monster not to be affected by Wublins, the Cybop. * Not counting when it moves its extra fingers, the Gheegurs mouth is never shown. * Its song can be heard in the Trailer and Tutorial videos of Wublin Island posted by the official My Singing Monsters YouTube channel here and here. * All of the monsters needed to activate it have the Earth and Air element. This means none of them can be bred on Plant Island or Cold Island. * Gheegur is the final monster to be released before Version 2.0.0. Category:Supernatural Monsters Category:Wublins Category:Electricity Category:Monsters Category:Wublin Island